


Blood and Water

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bath Sex, F/M, Immortality, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: She's got several requests - how many will Sadik fulfill?
Relationships: Turkey (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

She knew she wasn’t supposed to disturb him when he was like this. 

It was one of the few rules he had in place in their tenuous relationship – for her safety, he adamantly maintained. 

She thought of this as she pushed gently at the heavy, wooden door; if it was her safety, certainly it was her choice, was it not? 

Sadik always countered this with it being his home, of which she could only be the mistress of should she respect his rules, and in turn, her life.

As the wood fell away from her fingertips, the thick humidity of the room inside hit her square in the face. 

It was actually a bit funny – one would think that if he really hadn’t wanted her to get in, that he would latch the door.

The door swung silently open. 

Sadik was lounging in the tub off to the far side in the bathroom, steam curling in the air, washing him in a dreamy haze. She caught the light scent of lavender in the air as she padded barefoot into the bathroom. From where she was standing, his back was facing her so maybe that, plus the heaviness of the soap scent meant that her presence had been undetected thus far.

She watched him, his head leaned back, eyes shut, and legs spread with his knees poking out of the water. The bathwater was turned milky from the soap, swirling flower petals at the surface like delicate, little rafts. She could’ve watched him forever if he hadn’t spoken up and ruined everything.

“You know,” he said. “You’re not supposed to disturb me when I’m…doing something so private.”

Her shoulders leaped a bit; she hadn’t realized he’d known she was there, but when she answered, her voice was steady. 

Cheeky even.

“Oh, I could never disturb you.” 

Now that he already knew she was there, she decided there was no reason to keep her distance. She knelt beside the tub, leaning her cheek against the lip of it, and peered up at him through her lashes. 

“Besides, I can’t help it. There’s something I want and you’re the only one who can give it to me.”

His clothes were folded in a neat pile on the tile beside her. 

His mask was there too, laying on top it. 

Sadik looked so mysterious – foreboding almost, in it. 

Separated though, both mask and man looked somewhat vulnerable; two halves in want of completion.

His strong brow bone and prominent nose added a melancholic edge to the softness of his expression. She was stricken with the need to kiss it all away; the rules though, of course, forbade such a thing when he was naked and when she was dressed in such a flimsy garment; put the two together and she was practically a fugitive.

She reached up slowly, so as not to startle him, and set her fingers to the thick band of muscle where his shoulders connected to his neck. She pressed; his skin was noticeably cooler than hers, so the need must’ve been particularly strong tonight. She tried to diffuse the tension in him with small movements, though so long as she was near him, he wouldn’t have been able to relax.

Both of them were quiet for a few moments, the air tight like they were being held in some vacuum, cut off from the rest of the world.

“You haven’t fed in a while.”

His eyes, dark in his wanting state, turned towards her.

“That’s why you were not to disturb me.”

She swallowed and continued to work at his muscles. Her hands edged over to his shoulders and her knuckles bit down along the sides of his upper arms, thick and lethal-looking even when they were draped along the lip of the tub.

“Or perhaps,” she started, clearing her throat for further posterity. “It’s all the more reason for me to come see you since-“

“No.” His voice was sharp, not only cutting her words off from where they dropped from her lips but cauterizing any afterthought. “I’m not doing that. I can’t – even if I _wanted_ to, there’s a good chance I wouldn’t be able to…stop.”

“Because you need to feed?”

“That, amongst other things.” He gave her a dry smile. “You know how people get during sex; even the most buttoned-up, straight-laced, prudish man is suddenly a slave to his own desires.”

She returned his smile with one of her own.

“So that’s not just a human thing?”

“If anything, it gets _worse_ after you turn. That’s a risk we cannot take, _hayatım_.”

At this, the butterflies in her stomach stilled, allowing a dusky heat to settle between her legs. She had come in here for business, but it was rapidly devolving to pleasure.

She looked at Sadik’s nude form in the tub, entirely covered in thick muscle and dark hair. He looked like he would’ve been a formidable, rough partner even if he had been human, but add the sort of basal desperation he was hinting at, and suddenly the image of him skimming the pads of his fingers down her body flashed in her mind; him clutching onto her, his mouth at her breasts.

She felt her panties grow wet.

To be loved by this man and yet to not have been able to consummate that love yet for fear of his carnality getting the better of him, was agonizing. At this point, she was practically a willing martyr for her pleasure.

Her hands smoothed down his arms, further down where they’d dared to venture before. He was still stiff under her touch, vigilant, waiting to see what she would do next because he _knew_ she was planning on a next move.

Her hands crossed over to trail her touch over his chest, and she felt him twitch slightly. She smiled as she sat behind him, where he could not see it, before leaning forward.

“I already told you, I consent to the risk,” she breathed. “Consider it my last night on earth.”

Her lips brushed against the back of his neck and he startled them both by shuddering deeply beneath her touch. He groaned and it made her ache for him. She sucked gently at his skin, playfully almost, and then the kiss was ripped from her as he flinched away.

The formerly still water disturbed now too, it lapped at the sides of the tub, spilling over, wetting her nightgown. Parts of it clung to her like a second skin. Her right breast was visible, as was the dark, pert nipple.

“Absolutely not,” he said in a hard voice. 

He intended to shut down the conversation there and then.

“Yes.”

She leaned up over the edge of the tub, bracing her arms at it and resting her breasts on top so that he could clearly see the mess he’d made. 

He still had that sharp look in his eyes as they flicked downward from her face.

“I want you and I want you to turn me too.” The solemnity in her voice was mismatched against the way her body beckoned to him. “I don’t want to pass my life shriveling up in your arms as the years take me.”

Something flickered in his eyes, like someone passing their fingers over the light on a projector.

“I’m sick of being locked out of rooms in my own home.”

“That’s-“

Her tone grew insistent.

“And I certainly don’t want to sacrifice the physicalities of our relationship just to protect my fragile mortality. I’m sick of it Sadik, I mean it. You intend to grant me my life, but you love me as if I’m already gone.”

She leaned back, her face still so serious that Sadik thought she might be leaving. Despite the rules that were set, he was relieved when instead of heading for the door again, she only rose to her feet, her fingers gathering the hem of her nightgown as she dragged it slowly up her body.

He was ashamed of how he watched her, his eyes following the motion, taking in the curves of her legs and the width of her hips. 

His mouth watered as she unstuck the top of her nightgown from her skin, peeling the wet section from her breasts as she tossed it over her head. His cock stirred beneath the surface of the bathwater.

“Let’s stop this,” Sadik watched as she thumbed the sides of her panties and shimmied them down her legs. “Let’s stop this before I can’t stop.”

Fuck, he could smell her arousal from where he was sitting, nestled wetly among the curls between her legs. She was the forbidden fruit – but didn’t the angels already know? He had long since been a damned man.

When his gaze returned to her face, he found that she was already watching him. Her eyes held his as she walked around to the opposite side of the tub from him and stepped in.

She lowered herself slowly into the water, the surface of it just barely lapping at the tops of her breasts. His cock was already standing at attention.

“I’m thirsty,” he said, even though he knew they had long since abandoned the point of no return. “It’s been so long since I’ve fed.”

She looked unfazed by this as she reached for the bottle of expensive, lavender soap he kept. He watched, his grip on the tub tightening as she poured a generous amount of the bath oil into her hand and rubbed her palms together. 

His cock twitched, as he imagined fitting snuggly between her palms.

Her hands smoothed upwards, dragging the soap up her arms. 

Her skin gleamed with the slickness of it as it passed over her body. Ignoring her shoulders and face, she poured more of the soap into her palms and then reached into the water to cup her breasts.

The burn in his throat flared. He could hear her pulse speed up. He wanted to devour her, in every way that he could.

He watched with a stoniness that could only come from a man who could not trust himself in life, as her breasts slipped from the palms of her hands, giving a luscious bounce before she grabbed them again, rubbing and fondling – ‘cleaning’ herself, in a way that would make this bath the most filthy thing either of them had done in a while.

The transfer from above water to below it left a stream of milky-looking suds slipping over her body, trailing in little, white waterfalls. 

As he eyed the trail dribbling down the valley of her breasts, he realized there were such other things, he’d like to see spilling over her skin.

She was right – they couldn’t sacrifice pleasure for half-living. 

His heart wrenched; his cock twitched.

It was a problem as old as mankind itself. Bards, poets, and great minds had been musing about it since even before Sadik was born. He was distraught to find that he was no better equipped to solve it than anyone else had been.

He’d thought she was going to come for him, like a shark through dark waters; at that moment, hunting him more than he hunted her. The tang of her skin, salty and wet made the ache in his throat flare. Even from below the water, he could catch her heady scent, and its runoff into the water as it diffused towards him.

“Sadik,” she said and he felt something bump against his leg from below the murky surface. “Think of it – when I’m like you, there won’t have to be any more locked doors. I can sleep naked in your arms every night; we can even hunt together.”

A coy smile spread at her lips, and he felt a sharp tug at his temper and his crotch. How could she treat this matter so lightly?

He glowered at her.

“Or I’m unable to stop myself tonight and I wind up killing you.”

“You won’t do that.”

How novel. _She_ was reassuring _him_.

“And how are you so sure of that?”

There was that bump beneath the water again; a little tap followed by the long, deliberate drag of something up along his calf. Her foot? From across the tub, her knee protruded from the surface of the water, confirming Sadik’s suspicions. He watched the flex of her muscles as the touch on his leg traced up, up, up…

His skin felt like he was on fire, and if fire could catch fire and burn more potently, he felt like her touch was doing that to him; a fever feeding to more fever. He was surprised their bathwater wasn’t simmering.

She stopped finally when both of her feet had trailed up his legs and were resting on his lap, dangerously close to his erection. The tub was wide enough in diameter so that she could lay her legs out flat, and not an inch more.

Sadik still frowned at her, though what could he say? He was a weak man who wasn't technically a man at all. 

His fingers stroked over her feet, fondling her soft skin gently, feeling the curious knot of her ankle bone and tracing the ticklish arches underfoot. He rubbed them gently; he wanted to make the beautiful woman in the bath - his heart - feel good.

“Mm,” she sighed and her head fell back against the edge of the tub. 

He caught the butterfly flit of her eyelashes fluttering shut, and he thought maybe this is all she needed; some touch to remind her yearning skin of how much it was adored. 

Sadik thought this was manageable. He could continue like this and when the water cooled and she went to bed, contented for the evening, he could go out and feed and return to her, her lover and protector, once more.

This was a comfortable duskdream that scattered to the four winds as soon as she started rubbing him back. He froze, at first, unaware exactly of what this new movement was trying to accomplish. Her ankles uncrossed and her feet flexed. The ball of her left food pressed experimentally at his hardened length. 

Sadik forced himself to remain still; it could’ve been an accident.

Her foot nudged from beneath it, skimming along to feel the velvet shift of skin. 

At this, Sadik couldn’t help but let out a little groan. His breath caught in his throat and his chest heaved as if it was in desperate need of breath. It was almost enough to make him believe that his heart wasn’t some ossified, unfeeling lump in his chest. He could almost feel it leap into his throat.

“ _Ah_ -“

She was watching him cattishly again, and he felt a surprising grip around his cock. He jolted slightly; she had the balls of her feet pressed skillfully against either side of his shaft, both feet forming a clumsy grip.

Her name dropped from his lips, a command withered away into a plea. 

Her eyes lit up at this, but she continued, her feet jerking at his cock. The surface of the water slapped against his torso right above.

“ _Stop_.”

He was begging her now; his arousal flared and with each movement, it crept higher in him like the tide coming in. He was afraid if he couldn’t keep his head above the surface, he’d succumb to the needs of his body, instead of abiding by the conflicting orders of his heart and mind.

This fear had him looking at her, his face drawn in anguish as if _she_ were the bloodthirsty predator, and not him.

This wasn’t so much of a stretch; she was quite thirsty, and while she lacked his years, his speed, his strength, she certainly had her own formidable tactics, one of which she was employing against him right now.

Her feet kept working at his cock. She had never thought that the first time she’d be touching him so intimately, it wouldn’t have been with her hands. At the soles of her feet, he was a strange mix of hard and soft; his erection was iron, but the skin was velvet and silk in the water.

Her own arousal pounded for him as she watched Sadik lose more of his resolve. At this point, she was barely thinking about turning anymore; now, she could only catch moments of the future she craved; his bruising touch at her hips, his warm heat beneath her, the rasp of his palms at her breasts.

She felt him twitch against her and she worked him more fervently. 

Sadik’s eyes were glazed over, his entire body slumped in surrender, save for that consistent white-knuckled grip of his at the edge of the tub.

His throat twitched too and she pulled away suddenly, retracting her feet.

“Sadik, enough games. Turn me,” she demanded, and he lifted his head, something flickering behind the groggy haze in his eyes. “Turn me and I’ll-“

All of a sudden she felt a strong grip wrap around her ankles and it was then that she noticed Sadik’s hands had disappeared from the rim of the tub. 

Her body lurched forward as she was pulled through the water. Her eyes widened and her stomach swooped; he had never handled her like that before.

She could feel how her wetness slipped from her and imagined it floating through the water. She wondered how strongly he smelled her then. 

When she was close enough to grab more substantially, his hands wrapped around her waist, and slotted her firmly between his legs. His cock seared against the seam of her cunt, nestled between them as he held her to him.

She wanted to ask him what he was doing; if this was truly what she was taking it for, but at this proximity, she could see his eyes, black in almost an infinite sort of way, like she could fall right in and be lost forever. He was too far gone; this is what he’d meant – the time for talking, for pleading and bargaining was over. Now it was just them and the atrocious acts their bodies could commit together.

More than ready for what was to come, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. At the clash of their bodies against each other, the water slapped at the sides of the tub again, and she vaguely registered the slop of it onto the stone tile. 

Despite Sadik’s earlier reluctance, his body melded to hers easily. 

She clambered onto his lap clumsily, slipping her thighs around his hips to straddle him. Her breasts crushed gently against his chest and he groaned at the softness of her – and how long he’d been depriving himself of it.

Their kiss was the opposite of the rest of them. Whereas their bodies happily found a configuration of optimized intimacy, fitting against each other like puzzle pieces, their lips moved firmly against one another, both of them struggling to commandeer it. There was no softness up here, just frantic motion, scrabbling for a hold on each other, and keeping themselves agonizingly apart through the struggle.

She rolled her hips against him, and at the press of her hot, slick sex, he hesitated for a moment, his body shaking beneath her. 

Sadik gasped and she took the opportunity to thrust her tongue into his mouth.

She could feel his annoyance at this minor defeat in the way he held her, his hands, now at her hips, gripped her harder. His touch was definitely bruising her. She let out a little yelp, feeling the dull ache that bloomed beneath her skin.

“I’m sorry, _hayatım_.” 

His voice was husky and his face was drawn in a pained look, but his touches, as they hashed out his desires at her body and mapped her skin, were still rough. 

His hands slid up from her hips, up her sides to cup her breasts. 

When he squeezed, it was just shy of painful. This roughness fed her arousal; she winced further into his touch. When she shrunk into him, he was able to seize the control he’d been looking for in their kiss. 

With a growl, his hands started making their way down again. He felt her shy away from his touch in some places, where her skin was tender from his previous handling of her. 

His chest ached and his throat burned, and he forged on along her body the way a forest fire ravaged the woods. 

Sadik gave another sharp squeeze to the plush skin of her thighs, pinching the give of her. He wrenched her harder against him to grind his cock mercilessly against the wet patch between her legs.

She moaned, a hollow sound, mingled of pain and pleasure. One of his hands came up to grip her chin. Hard.

He forced her face a few inches from his and looked at her. He looked remorseful, wistful even, but none of this lingered in his eyes.

“ _This_ is why my kind isn’t supposed to mix with humans. Do you see now? The differences and how vast they are?”

She blinked at him, eyes shining. She was addicted to the sting of his hands on her. She was afraid of what was coming out of his mouth now. 

Her heart throbbed.

“Sadik,” she whimpered. “You’re hurting me.”

“What you ask of me will hurt way more. And _if_ you survive it,” he had to pause after this. She watched as he swallowed tersely, fighting how his hard expression threatened to crack. “You’ll be saddled with the agony of eternity – of being a burden on a world that outgrows you, time and time again.” His thumb traced a gentle, wet line across her cheek. “Of people, who outgrow you.”

If she had started crying, he didn’t notice immediately. 

The wet wash of her skin and the runoff of bathwater camouflaged her tears well. 

“But, I’ll be with you.”

Her voice was so soft that it melted at him. His face relented, just a little, and his lips were on hers again. He was soft, asking now, pleading once more. Though the kiss itself was tender, the force of him over her was not. 

With each tuck of his mouth against hers, she found herself being forced back. His hands at her back were soft and yielding compared to the force with which he was leaning over her. 

The water climbed higher at her spine as she bowed to Sadik’s dominance. 

She thought for a moment he might push her below the surface and hold her there; immortalizing her in death rather than cursing her with forever.

A trembling leap of fear juddered through her – no doubt, Sadik had felt this. 

The force ebbed and then it was his arms bringing her forward again, upright and higher. He shifted her back onto his lap and lifted her hips; it was only then that she realized they were actually going to fuck.

All sorts of questions burned in her; did this mean he was going to turn her as well? Was his surrender a compromise on his part or a parting gift for her? Hot and non-arbitrary as fires were, these couldn’t hold a candle to the sweltering, inferno of her arousal.

She let himself guide her until she felt the press of his tip at her entrance, and then she dropped her hips and sank down onto his cock.

His hands remained at her hips, pressing her down so that there was no pause. Wet and wanting as she was, the water of the bath made for a sorry lubricant, and so she took him, wincing from the burn as his length speared into her.

Her jaw clenched, brow furrowing. He was large and the fit was so tight she forgot for a moment that he had no pulse to feel, thinking she felt him throb and pulsate inside of her. 

Really, it was her own tightness, twitching to accommodate. 

With him hilted inside of her, she knew that there would be no waiting for adjustment. She refused to give him the satisfaction of being able to tell her so, and instead, she rolled her hips against his, wincing as the sting intensified.

She clenched around him, a peal of sweetness spilling around the burn. 

She could feel her nipples tighten so much they ached, both from the chill of the cooling bath and her arousal.

He grunted, pleased at how readily she took him. He watched her through half-lidded eyes admiring the view as she bounced on his cock; the lovely shift of her body, and the desperate way she clutched onto him.

The water shifted in time with their thrusts, the rock of her body making for turbulent waters. The drag of him against her walls was dispelling more and more of her discomfort with every thrust. When at last, there was no more pain, she could allow herself to settle more easily into the ecstasy of their first time making love. She threw her head back, focusing on the sturdiness of his body and the girth of his cock.

“I’m surprised you took me so easily.” His voice was tight as he struggled to talk through the grip of her velvet heat. “It’s usually virgins that vampires prey on – or isn’t that how the stories go.”

Her face flushed at his barbed insinuation and she raised her head to meet his eyes again.

“What, was I supposed to wait my whole life for you to come?”

He let out a strained chuckle, his fingers flexing at their hold on her as she interrupted her rhythm to circle her hips over him. 

“I don’t have as much time as you do,” she continued. “What if you never came?”

Maybe it was the catch of her breath in her chest, made unsteady by how rigorously she fucked him, but he thought he heard her voice broke, and a pang went through his chest.

One hand reached up to tenderly catch her jaw, guiding her body more firmly as she rode him; they connected at the hips and their gazes now.

“But I did.” His voice was soft. “I did and I’m here.”

His hand never left her jaw. He shifted his hips, thrusting up to meet her with each half-fall onto his lap. 

His lips brushed hers, and then his nose was skimming the ridge of her jaw, and he was trailing a hungry sequence of open-mouthed kisses along her damp, fragrant skin.

She sighed, the warm heat suffusing their skin melding with the slip of water to make a heady brew all of their own. She was intoxicated off of it, all of it; the way he was kissing her, their argument from earlier – this was perfect, and so everything that had led up to it had been equally as perfect in this moment’s creation.

She clenched around him and he jerked his hips with a sudden roughness, bucking up into her and jostling her in his arms. His hot breath fanned across her skin, and with each inhale, she thought she could feel the intensity; like he was collecting the scent rolling off her skin – a mix of their soap and the tang of her sweat.

Every labored breath that scraped against his throat, he felt the burn flare, like someone was tossing salt into a raw wound. Sadik’s thirst made him restless, agitated. He went back to her lips, kissing them with a bruising intensity before moving back to her jaw, and dipping down to her breasts.

She noticed he skipped right over her neck, and with it, her heart skipped a beat.

He kissed at her collarbone and the edge of his teeth just barely scraped at it in his clumsy haste. She trembled in his arms unwittingly; a visceral reaction spurned not from her mind but her body, as if it had recognized how close she’d come to danger. 

He slowed at this, watching her with his dark eyes as he raised his head slightly. His thrusts slowed, and in her fearful episode, she had paused her own movements on top of him.

Sadik lowered his head back down to her slowly, watching her the entire time. Her chest heaved and her body was rigid in his arms, but she let him press his mouth to the swell of her breasts, right over where her heart was. Her breath caught in her throat, though the reason for her sudden apprehension was lost to him.

He could always hear her heartbeat, always lusted after the fluttering of life in her chest, and the blood that coursed through her veins. 

Sadik felt her squeeze around him, and the tension in the pit of his stomach intensified, his desire squeezing around him like a large fist. 

It threw him into action; his nose skimmed up her sternum, before tripping into another series of kisses that led to her throat. 

Here, he paused again. He could feel her holding her breath.

Her heart hadn’t gotten the memo; be still, stay hidden. It was seizing in her chest, beating against the cage of her ribs like a convict set on breaking out. 

“Your heart’s pounding,” Sadik said.

Her chest heaved. She didn’t have enough breath to spare to answer him.

Sadik’s lips parted again as if he were about to kiss her, but instead, where she expected the soft graze of his lips, she felt an edge. 

Teeth. She shivered.

She felt that pointed pressure again; he was biting down lightly, the way lovers did. They weren’t moving so much now, though his cock was still inside of her. She clenched, afraid, and yet still very pleased at how it felt to be at his mercy like this.

His teeth pressed at her skin with varying pressure like he was testing the durability of it.

Her eyes fell shut. If it was to happen, let it be now, when she was so tangled up with her lover that she had no idea where she ended and Sadik began. If the threads of their life were to be so joined, let it start here, when their bodies and breath already were.

The pressure of his teeth at her skin intensified, and suddenly she felt a panic swell in her chest. The image of a tree branch snapping under a climber’s weight, or a broken bone straining against the skin from the inside, came to her mind. Her gut twisted inside of her, writhing like an agitated snake.

She swallowed and felt the tight bob of her throat sink his teeth further into her.

Sadik thrust up into her again, deep and slow, so as not to jostle her so much. His teeth were still at her neck. 

The free fall of her fear mixed with her burgeoning pleasure. She was confused; truly confused. She couldn’t even begin to fathom how she’d gotten where she was or where she would continue on because her mind felt cloudy and full of shadows. 

She could only make out glimpses of her train of thought as it passed now; she was no longer on the train at all, but watching it pass from beside the track.

She moaned when she felt him twitch inside of her. This was okay, she thought. She had always planned to die in his arms.

His thrusts picked up in their pace, and she felt sweet peals of desire ring through her. She was numbed to the unpleasant, floating away. 

She clenched around him and he grunted. Sadik was shaking now; he was close – to what, she wasn’t quite sure, but he was so, so close.

His thrusts grew harried, frenzied almost. Her neck was beginning to ache where his teeth were set to it. 

When his hips hilted in her, he groaned. There was a sharp pain, and then a sudden release. What came next?

Her mind was blank.

Her eyes snapped open.


End file.
